When the Snow Begins To Fall
by LuminousMinds
Summary: "And when it falls, it's like…magic in the air…"


When the Snow Begins To Fall

Summary: "And when it falls, it's like….magic in the air…"

Author: CODIS

Pairing: Mac Taylor/Lindsay Monroe

Rating: K

Disclaimer: If I owned CSI: NY, I would've definitely made sure that Mac and Lindsay would've shacked up. But sadly, I do not.

A/N: I'm back! Sort of. Lol. This is my New Year's fic for Mac and Lindsay, set around season 2. Oh, and those who favored and/or commented on my current WIP, "Life Could Be a Dream," I hate to break it to you guys, but I'm officially taking down that story. I just didn't like the way it was going. I felt like it wasn't any good. Don't fret, though. I'm starting on a new story, called "Deal", which will hopefully be better. The first chapter will be the same as on "Life Could Be a Dream", with some changes, but the rest will be different, from then on.

*Sigh* Well, I hope you enjoy the fic. If you do, please be kind and leave a review. And, for those who have favored my previous fics, again I do appreciate it, but if you can do that, then leaving a review should be no trouble at all, don't you think?

Woo, that was a mouthful. Now, enjoy. And have a Happy New Year everyone!

_December 31__st__, 2005 New Years' Eve 11:00p.m._

"So, who're you gonna kiss at midnight?"

Lindsay broke out into a slow smile, immediately dropping eye contact with a certain smart-mouthed detective and decided to focus her attention on some other part of the lab. "Shut up, Messer," she retorted, her soft brown curls swaying childishly around her face as she shook her head. Danny matched her smiled with a ridiculous grin of his own, cocking a thick blonde brow at his partner.

"C'mon, Montana," he chided playfully, poking her side with an offending finger. "You're not going to Times Square on New Years' Eve by yourself, now are ya? It'd be a shame." He snorted a laugh when she didn't respond. Shaking his spiky head, he slapped on a pair of gloves, the sound of snapping latex echoing in his ears. "I'll tell ya what," he started, turning back to the feisty brunette, his frame leaning against a desk, "I'll go with you. I'll even give you a little peck at midnight. You know, outta the goodness of my heart." He palmed his chest with both hands for emphasis, and smiled again at Lindsay's crossed look. "Hey, don't knock it; you might just like it. Whaddaya say?"

"_Not in your lifetime, pal," _her inner self laughed. Lindsay let out a sigh, and she closed her eyes, feeling the start of a migraine. "That's very…" she paused, looking for a word to replace the one she really wanted to say, "….thoughtful of you Danny…it's tempting, but I think I'm gonna have to pass," she answered flatly, pressing her face down firmly on the microscope before her, thinking the conversation was over. But no. Danny just had to keep pushing until he reeled her in.

"Ah, you've already got someone, I get it." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Who's the lucky suitor?"

But Lindsay wasn't biting. Her gloved fingers were tinkering with the knobs on the side of the instrument, carefully adjusting the magnification level. "I hardly think that's any of your business," she replied curtly. And after that, Danny finally got the hint. He just shrugged it off. The blonde nodded in understanding. "Aw'right then, suit yourself," he murmured, fumbling with an evidence bag. And from then on, thankfully for Lindsay, there was silence.

Half an hour later, their shift was over and the lab was closing down for the night. Several of the employees happily rushed out of the building, excited over tonight's festivities, and very ready to welcome the New Year. Lindsay walked down the now empty hallway after gathering her things, thinking that she was probably the last one to leave. Except…she wasn't.

Mac Taylor was still sitting in his office after all that, looking through the window, down at the people-packed New York streets. Most were headed in the same direction, most likely on over to Times Square, to gather round and watch the familiar crystal sphere drop in countdown. He could go, if he really wanted to, but there was no point in going, for it would be by himself, and that would truly be a shame. Besides, he could always just catch it on TV.

"Mac?"

His neck coiled back, and he immediately felt the edges of his lips pull up in a small smile when he saw Lindsay at his door. "Hey," he said, beckoning her to come in. When she was within range, he pointed at the commotion happening downstairs. "Must be one hell of a party," he commented. Cerulean eyes connected with chocolate ones, and Lindsay was almost certain her heart skipped a beat. Like 99.9%. "Don't you think?" he queried.

Lindsay nodded briskly. "Y-yeah… it looks like a lot of fun…" she trailed off, watching the large group of people run off into the night until they were completely out of view.

"Were you thinking of going?"

That question brought her back to reality. She looked back at him then, smiling a little sadly. "I was, I've always wanted to go… but it wouldn't be any fun going by myself." She shrugged at his questioning look. "Maybe I'll watch it from the comfort of my own home. Curling up on my couch with a cup of hot chocolate sounds really good right about now."

Mac couldn't help the chuckle tickling the back of his throat.

"Funny, I thought Danny was going to take you." Mac's cobalt eyes danced mischievously. "He did volunteer, after all."

She eyed him warily. "You heard that one, huh?" She asked dryly.

Mac shrugged. "I might have, in passing…"

Lindsay snorted incredulously. "Nosy…" she murmured, knowing full well he had eavesdropped on their conversation without their knowledge. The older man rolled his eyes, completely dismissing that last crack. "So do you really want to go?"

The feisty brunette sighed. "Yes…" she answered, defeated.

"Okay," Mac nodded, and then stood from his chair to reach for his coat. "We'll go in a minute," he decided abruptly.

Lindsay's jaw went slack. "Wait… we're going?"

He smoothed out the lapels of his coat, confusion etched on his handsome features. "I thought you said you wanted to go." he deadpanned.

Her cheeks instantly grew hot. "Yes, of course I do…" she mumbled, "….but us? Together?"

"Sure." The senior detective grinned as he slipped on his black leather gloves. "Why not?" he paused momentarily, grin suddenly fading, and then added all too seriously, "Unless that's a problem for you?"

Lindsay's eyes widened and she immediately shook her head, thinking she probably offended her boss. "No, not at all Mac!" She shot him a wry smile. "It'll be great."

"Good." He quickly eyed his wristwatch. "Not much time left. If we leave now, we might make it just in time to watch the ball drop."

Lindsay's smile grew. She could just picture it now.

"You just gonna stand there?" Mac teased, flipping off the light switch, and opening the door. Lindsay couldn't help the eye roll coming on, and she stuck out her bright pink tongue at him.

"Of course not. Let's go!"

* * *

><p>"I love snow," Lindsay declared, tilting her head up to the sky and watching the tiny little ice specks flutter down to earth from seemingly out of nowhere. She looked back at Mac, who was still trying to push his way through the crowd of eager spectators that had gathered around Times Square and make his way to her.<p>

Finally standing next to her, she continued. "I've always loved it. When it falls, it's like….magic in the air, you know?" She queried, turning to her supervisor. She smiled sheepishly, avoiding his heated stare by quickly dropping her gaze to her shoe-clad feet. "I'm sorry, I…it sounds silly…" she murmured.

Mac shot her his infamous half-smile, and turned back to look at all the bright lights, amazed. This was certainly a sight to see. "No, uh…I know what you mean," he said, shoving his gloved hands into his coat pockets. "I'm a big fan of snow myself." He shifted around awkwardly, newly fallen snow crunching under his shoes. "When I was a kid back in Chicago, we used to have snow by the boatloads around this time of year…they'd close down the schools and we'd have a field day; snowball fights and snow angels to boot."

A warm smile played upon Lindsay's lips, remembering all too well of what that was like. She'd had those same experiences back in Bozeman. She was honored that he'd shared this information with her.

"It was nice…" he concluded, with a fond sigh.

"I can…only imagine," Lindsay breathed, not knowing what else to say.

"But…" he began again, "…nothing beats New York on New Years' Eve. I wouldn't trade any of this," he gestured to the environment around him, ever noisy, "…for the world."

"I wouldn't either," Lindsay concurred. She felt herself lean onto the older man, and though startled at first, Mac gladly accepted her, and threw an arm around the brunette's shoulders. "I'm really glad I came here," she whispered.

"To New York?"

Lindsay laughed. "Well, yes," she replied, "But I meant out here. Tonight. With you." Feeling his unwavering gaze on her, she finally gathered the courage to look at him in the eye. "I really am," she said confidently, and with another smile (she'd been doing that a lot lately since she'd been around him), she said, "Thank you, Mac. Not just for this, but…for everything."

"Any time, Lindsay…" he said, gently running his hand on her arm. "Any time."

And so the countdown began.

"Ten! Nine!" A woman shouted, making everyone turned toward her direction, joining her in her chant. Lindsay's eyes gleamed with delight as she watched the sphere slowly descend, and she shook Mac. "Look! It's coming!" she exclaimed.

Mac knew, but he didn't even bother. He was too busy looking at her, excitement plastered on her beautiful features, which in turn made him feel good. Very good actually. He hadn't felt this way in quite a while. He was very glad she was here with him too. He honestly couldn't picture anyone else to be with him here and tonight.

"Six! Five!" Lindsay chimed in with the others animatedly, bouncing on the balls of her feet like a giddy school child. Mac managed to pull his gaze away from her to look back at the scene, and smiled a real genuine smile.

"Four…three…two…one…" he whispered.

The ball dropped and a shower of confetti rained down on the crowd as they screamed a joyous "Happy New Year!" into the night. Fireworks exploded in the sky and the two turned to each other and immediately found themselves tangled in a hug. God, they fit each other so perfectly. And suddenly, it felt as if time itself had stopped. The two kept their eyes fixed on one another. Cold breath mingled with cold breath as neither made any effort to move.

Now was his chance. Mac bowed his head, tilting it slightly, and for a moment, Lindsay caught her breath. Her eyes widened and her pulse quickened. This was really happening. The moment she'd been anticipating since they first met. Mac was really going to kiss her.

Lost in her own thoughts, she didn't realize right away when Mac's mouth descended on hers, catching her lips in a heart-stopping kiss. Finally getting her brain to function properly, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and deepened the kiss by applying a little more pressure. When they finally pulled apart, in need of oxygen, they were speechless. No words could possibly describe what they were feeling. They didn't have to, though. Their eyes spoke volumes.

"Happy New Year, Mac," she said, a little breathlessly.

Yes. It certainly would be.

FIN.


End file.
